Camouflage
by Nameria
Summary: One chance... One chance to tell them that I was terribly wrong.  Rated T to be safe. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**And the Namilicious Nameria comes back! This is the promised **_**Camouflage**_**. Before I start, I'd like to thank you guys for all the previous support with **_**Redemption. **_**I hope this story is a blessing for my fellow Christian comrades. Unlike the previous story, this will be told in Espio's point of view. Also, this takes place about ten years after **_**Redemption.**_

**I will not allow any type of bashing or flaming towards Christianity—**_**however, **_**I will permit constructive criticism for the story. **

**I do not own Espio or any other Sonic-related character; they are copyrighted to SEGA. I only own my own fan characters.**

**I warn that this prologue will be short. But, without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>God…<em>

_I do not know how I got here._

_I do not know what got into me._

_But before I even decided to open my eyes…_

_I was too naïve to even notice that the blindfold was still there._

How?

How did I get here? I was so good, so _innocent… _What… What made me even _try _to outsmart God? What got into me? Why did I _listen to him? _

"**You cannot mock me, because I know your true intentions, Espio,"**

Why did I even try to mock You, God? Why… _Why?_

I know You are Almighty, and You know everything…

"**I know your heart, I know your mind, I know your thoughts,"**

_You scan through my entire soul._

_I cannot escape You._

"**You have tricked thousands. But you **_**cannot **_**trick me,"**

I know, God.

_I thought I knew._

I still question my reasons. Why did I run away from the safety of Your hands? For _money? _

_For power?_

What happened to me?

Why didn't I _listen?_

It was _him… _That son of the _devil… _I listened to him… And now I am here, facing the consequences of my acts of _ignorance…_

It was _him… HIM!_

"**You should have listened to my servant, Tails, when he warned you about who Ian was,"**

Ian…

_Ian the German shepherd…_

I want to run away from God, but I know I cannot hide from Him…

If… If only…

If only I had listened…

If only I had been wiser…

Why didn't I just say _no_?

I tricked thousands! Maybe millions! I tricked them! Making them think that money would buy their salvation! I was a FOOL! A _fool! _I made them think that money would buy the Kingdom of God!

_I was so stupid!_

After long years of walking in the correct path, following His steps, walking next to Him…

All those years, after Shadow made his life and I made my own…

Years after he told me to stay in God's path…

Two years ago; Tails told me. TAILS TOLD ME!

I am so stupid!

I deserve this, God…

But I cannot escape…

"God, I am sorry… I am sorry! I-I can't escape You! I'm sorry! I am so stupid, so blind! It was Ian, and it was also me, because I didn't listen! I… I'm… I'm sorry God!"

His tone lowers and softens, but I know He is still mad, and I know that I will face horrendous consequences…

"**I forgive you, Espio, but actions have consequences,"**

"I know God, I-I know…"

"**This is your last chance."**

My heart skipped a beat.

My last chance.

My last chance to at least _try _to erase my five plus years of treason, tricks, stealing…

How?

How am I going to do this?

I…

…

I will have to speak with the people I tricked…

And tell them…

That I was wrong.

_Terribly wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this prologue is short and just gives small highlights of the plot, but I do not want to give everything away just in the prologue. Keep reading, and you'll find out more when Espio opens the box of Pandora. Metaphorically, of course. <strong>**Remember that my purpose with my Christian writing can be found in my profile.**

**I don't want comments on how God is mean to Espio; you'll see why God is so mad at him…**

**Read and review! **

**Love,  
><strong>**Nameria**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hello! I know the prologue is confusing, don't sue me! I am sorry for the lack of updates; sometimes my life gets busy. .-. And with university starting in September 1****st****, I doubt that I will have much time to write. So, I'll try to finish this story before that deadline… I'll **_**try. **_**Also, when you see a phrase or sentence in **_**italics, **_**it means that Espio is either thinking in future tense, meaning he already knows what happens next, or just a thought. Depends on context. Anyway, leaving that note aside, let's go on with the chapter!**

**LET'S GO TO DA PAAST –twilight zone music-**

* * *

><p><strong>SIX YEARS AGO <strong>

"Well, Espio, I hope the Lord uses you in this service just like He has done with the others!"

I looked up at her and her pink features lightened my day. Her black and crimson husband stood next to her smiling too to encourage me as well.

"Thanks, Ames," I bowed my head slightly and smiled as I usually did. As I began to walk to the pulpit, my nerves began to tense up and I felt my senses want to explode into full paranoia. But I had to calm down, I _really had_. Nevertheless, I walked to the pulpit and after I preached, more than a hundred people came to Christ that day. It was a day I couldn't—and _never_ will—forget. I saw those people, including Mobians, bowing down to Christ, surrendering all for the God that many of us know and love. After the service ended, many people came to me and greeted me and wanted me to be in photos with them, sign autographs and… those types of things people do with celebrities. I remembered quickly that the glory is for God and not for me, so I declined the autographs, but agreed with the pictures. They were just pictures, right?

_Right…?_

Unbeknownst to me, there was someone watching me from the crowd of people. That person called my name repeatedly; I began to search through the sea of people until I found him. It was a tall German shepherd; dark brown fur with tan muzzle and markings; his hair was long for a man, but he had blond hair with dark brown highlights. His eyes were of a piercing yellow color, much like mine. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows; darkish grey jeans and Converse shoes. His stare was questionable, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Espio the Chameleon, nice meetin' ya!" he vigorously shook my hand and smiled, "My name is Ian the German shepherd, an' I got a word or two to speak to ya,"

His faded Australian accent was somewhat unexpected.

"Sure, tell me Ian!" I politely smiled and answered.

"_Jesus_, no! Not here, my boy! In fact, let's go eat, _my_ treat! And don't ya _dare _say no," he pointed his finger at me and suddenly began to laugh, so I nervously chuckled with him.

"Sure, then, let's go," I smiled and walked alongside him, grabbing my Bible and belongings in the way, and saying my goodbyes to Shadow and Amy, Sonic and Sally, Blaze, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Cream, Tails and all the others that came with us.

But I had a strange feeling that left with me and didn't leave me alone.

But it was just a feeling…

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>HALF HOUR LATER<strong>

"Well, Espio, lad, let's talk about yah'self," Ian began to talk in a rather motivated fashion, which made me intrigued to listen to what he had to say.

"Uh… What would you like to know?" I asked rather uncomfortable.

"No, not about what I'd like to know; what I _already_ know about ya!"

_What?_

"Uh, sure, man… What is it, then?" I asked, obviously confused. I began to play with my food, because I was already filled to capacity right now. He looked at me from top to bottom and made a small smirk, or so I thought I saw…

"You are an amazing preacher, Espio, and I'd like to train ya so you can become an _incredible _preacher. You know, the type of preacher who gets multitudes to listen!"

I winced.

My heart beat increased and my head tilted, unsure what to say. I looked at him and he just smiled, but his eyes…

Those eyes…

They hid _something_.

"Uh, are you like a preacher too?" I asked unsure of what to say at his sudden offer.

"Yeah, mate, and I'd like to train ya. You have potent—""

"But, wait," I interjected rather too soon, "but isn't all the training there is _already_ in the Bible?"

He froze.

He recomposed.

"Y-Yeah, but you need reinforcement, lad!" he said rather too soon for my liking, but I let it slip.

"Alright, then," I interjected and he smiled, "when can we meet, at least weekly?"

"How about..." he took out his phone from his front pocket, looked at his calendar and his face lit up, "Wednesday nights?"

"Sounds like a plan, Ian!" I smiled cheerfully and he also did. After that, we shook hands, we exchanged phone numbers, I thanked him for the food, and I went home.

But, even if I left him behind…

That feeling…

That feeling_ never_ left me.

* * *

><p>Three days later and it was already Wednesday. Time seemed to pass too fast for me, but at the same time too slow, because I was eager to hear what Ian had in store for me. He sounded very happy and cheerful, and he was eager to start. After I reached his home, I felt my heart race suddenly. I looked to my right and jumped back in shock; a white dove with orange eyes and glowing feathers stared at me profoundly, and I stood petrified. I felt like if He was trying to warn me… But, just about when I was about to talk to the Dove, Ian opened his door and quickly grabbed me and dragged me inside.<p>

"Welcome to my humble abode, Espio, my man!" he said and opened his arms and walked towards the dark red sofa in his living room. He sat down and grabbed the Bible and gestured me to sit down in the chair that was across the small table.

"Well, what are we going to talk about today?" I asked politely, grabbing my pencil, Bible and notebook, prepared to take notes.

"I have something to tell ya, my friend. I have a totally effective way to preach, and I'd like to teach ya it," he stood up and looked at me, grabbing his Bible and walked slowly over to me, "and it goes like this."

He closed his Bible and tossed it to the couch. I widened my eyes but remained silent.

"By being the children of a King, we cannot live in poverty; therefore, God will provide for _everything, _and will give us great positions amongst the people of Earth, because we were created to prosper, not to cry in a corner,"

I nodded in agreement.

_If I only knew back then…_

"We deserve great cars! We deserve great houses! We deserve to be happy all the time, to not weather harsh nights without a decent meal! We are sons of a KING! God will never deny his Children a blessing! God is love! God gives prosperity! The Lord is my Shepherd, and I shall not lack a thing!"

"Yes, but God also demands repentan—"

"Espio, Espio, _Espio_! God is love, He cannot hate! He cannot punish, He loves us way too much!"

He seemed to have a good point…

"How can a loving God punish us? He would contradict Himself! Now, this is how you're going to preach—people will love it."

_Oh, what a fool… If I only knew… if I only knew…_

He seemed to be right…

God can never punish us…

Right?

…_Right_?

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapters will run by, don't worry. Thanks in advance!<br>If I delay a lot in between chapters, excuse me. My life has been hectic these days.**

**Love,  
>Nameria<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Blindfolded

**Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews I've received so far! I'm thankful. :3 I hope you are liking this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! :D Now, let's go to the next chapter, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>"You may have a point, Ian, but I still think you are wrong! God CAN punish us, because He is a Holy God, and there is a Hell, there is a place where people who always do wrong and don't repent will go to! And you will ALSO go there if you don't repent! Read the Bible for once, instead of tossing it to the side!"<em>

_My eyes went wide with anger, my fists clenched and I gritted my teeth in frustration._

"_I think you are the one who is misunderstanding me, mate," Ian's grin made me even more angry at this point, "I hope God teaches ya then. If you are still interested after all of this, call me. I won't waste my time with people who don't want to be taught."_

That's what I _didn't _do. I wanted to do that, but something avoided me to do so. I wanted to run out of there, but it was as if _someone _had applied glue to the couch and avoided me from running, from _escaping, _and from _just getting out of there._

"Well, what did we learn tonight, mate?" Ian asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh, erm, well, firstly that we have to promise good things to the people… Second, eh… there is no punishment, God loves us way too much for that… Third, um, God will bless us with riches… and fourth… we are the sons of a King…" I felt a hard punch to the stomach as I said these words. I wanted to run to the bathroom and puke, but I refrained and grabbed my Bible and belongings, staring at it with a horrendously confused stare.

"Good boy, lad! Next Wednesday we'll learn about preaching techniques using _those _topics! Well, thank ya for listenin' to me. It's late now, you should get going."

Ian stood up and so did I; he shook my hand vigorously as he always did; I grabbed my things and smiled at him, walked to the door, opened it, and then slowly closed it… But, at the count of three I ran to the one person who wouldn't reject me at his doors at 11:09pm.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock! KNOCK!<em>

"SHADOW!"

"I'M COMIN' I'M COMIN! Who is it!"

"I… it's me, Espio!"

I heard the door unlocking and a smiling Shadow greeted me at the door. Apparently he was sleeping, because his eyes were heavy; but nevertheless he had that trademark smirk.

"What brings you here at 11:36pm?" He said as he looked at his wrist watch.

"I-I need someone to talk to! I'm confused, man!"

Shadow gestured me to walk inside, and apparently my loud knocking woke up Amy, but the twins were heavy in their sleep. She had black and pink pajamas and bunny slippers, and her hair was a mess. But nevertheless I couldn't care less about that. She walked towards Shadow and sat down next to him, and Shadow smiled warmly at her presence.

"Firstly, thanks for letting me in, guys." I bowed my head as I always did with them. "Second, do you guys have any idea on who Ian the German shepherd is?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, honey?" Shadow asked Amy, and she said no at first, but then her face lit up.

"Well, we kind of studied together, but I wasn't close friends with him, I just saw him at lunch. But he was always a mysterious fellow, if you ask me,"

_Mysterious?_

"Well, I think that's the one. After Sunday's service, we had lunch together and he invited me to his house for Bible study. But he brought some topics that confused me dearly!"

"Well, what were those topics, Espio?"

I saw Amy walk out from the animal-print decorated living room and walk to the kitchen. I heard the fridge open, but I continued.

"Well, h-he first talked to me about how God is supposed to be always good to us… That there is no punishment for evildoers,"

Shadow chuckled and scratched behind his ear and rested his first on the side of his face, still smiling and saying no with his head.

"You and I well know my experience, Espio. There _is _punishment for evildoers, just as there are countless blessings for the sons of God… But we both know life is a bush of roses, but there are spines in it."

"I know, Shadow, but he also said that the statement _Sons of a King_ means that we will never endure hardships, and that God will give us money and high places amongst the people of the Earth," I said as I felt my stomach turn upside down inside of me. I saw Amy walk back with a glass of fruit punch enveloped in a napkin, and I gladly thanked her and took a small zip.

"He may be right in the fact that God will keeps us happy and stuff, but his idea of prosperity is way off," Amy said with a serious look on her emerald eyes.

"I know, right? H-he spoke of cars, and houses, and the impossible idea of punishment because God loves us too much,"

"I recommend that you stop visiting this Ian guy, Espio. For your own good, and for your own sanity… you're a wreck right now."

I looked at Shadow and his eyes showed a worried expression that I clearly understood.

I kept drinking from my fruit punch and stared at my shoes and at the circular animal-print carpet that was laid below me.

_But what if he's right, Espio? I mean, God is love, right? He will never punish us._

"But what if he is right?"

Shadow and Amy lifted their eyes with a "_WHAT?" _expression.

"God is love, right?"

"God is love, and love does not stand evil, therefore, God doesn't stand evil, Espio. He _can _punish us, snap out of it!" Shadow looked at me with those crimson eyes that in that moment seemed to glow.

"No, no, no! God is love, Shadow! In fact, I want to preach this next Sunday!"

"Espio, don't you _dare _confuse the five-hundred plus people in New Horizon Church! Espio, what got into you!"

Euphoria took over me and I stood up in lightning speed. I grabbed my Bible and belongings and darted to the door, and I felt a delicate hand stop me.

"Espio, please, don't do this…"

I looked at her, but I felt like someone just put on a blindfold and I couldn't see their intentions.

_Only mine._

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

It was 7:30AM and I was already walking to my Pastor's house.

I walked quickly, with a strong smile in my lips.

_This will be your greatest message ever, Espio._

I quickly reached the simple white-and-blue house, opened the front gate and walked to the front door.

"Pastor, it's me, Espio! I just want to ask you something!"

"God bless you! I'm coming!"

The elder tiger appeared from inside his house and unlocked the see-through screen door, and quickly chuckled and hugged me.

"What brings you here my boy?" he asked lovingly.

"Can I preach this Sunday?"

"Uh, well, I was going to preach, but why not, then?" he smiled and I thanked him.

He offered me something to drink or eat but I declined; I quickly said my goodbyes and walked to my home to prepare my sermon.

_This was going to be my worst mistake…_

_And I didn't even know._

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY MORNING AT CHURCH…<strong>

This day came.

Sunday.

The day where my world turned upside down…

_And I didn't even notice._

"God bless the people of God!" I waved my arms and everyone applauded at my voice, which made me feel great.

"I am very happy to preach today. Today's topic is: _I shall lack nothing,"_

I saw Shadow's eyes widen and Amy's eyes fill with tears.

As I began to preach, people started to euphorically yell _amen _and all those things. I saw Shadow and Amy grab their twins and walk out of the church, and that made me nervous; nevertheless I continued.

"God will never let us drown in our problems! God will always keep us happy! Nothing bad can happen to us!"

I saw a small group of people walk out of the church, including Tails and Knuckles.

Ian was inside of the crowd of people, smiling and applauding at me.

When I finished preaching, a tall Siamese cat walked to me and he had a check in his hands, and gave it to me.

I smiled widely as I saw that it said _five thousand dollars._

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much, I—"

"No need thanking me, kid."

His incredible deep voice startled me, but I recomposed. He walked away and I put the check in my pocket, and I saw Ian walking to me.

He unexpectedly hugged me and shook me happily and chuckled.

"You were amazing lad! Incredible, even!"

I smiled and began to sign autographs and take pictures with people.

This… this was effective.

But I didn't help but wonder…

_Why did some walk out of the church?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. I almost-faint of happiness when I see reviews. :]<strong>

**To God will be all the glory!  
>I love you guyz :B<strong>

Nameria


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Hello readers of Earth and Wisconsin! This is Nameria again, **_**hoping **_**that the whole italic incident won't happen again! :S If I don't update or reply any PMs, hurricane Irene is about to pass by Puerto Rico so I don't know if I'll have internet. ): That's why I updated before that. (: And about this chapter: Remember that this story is retelling events that happened five years ago. We now do a time skip and the crew—obviously except Espio—had left New Horizon Church and persevered in other churches. I'll explain why.**

**Disclaimer: **_**The act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.**_**So, I disclaim, renounce, repudiate and deny that I claim Sonic the Hedgehog canon characters. I also disavow.**

**Yes, I did look up the definition in the dictionary.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS AFTER ESPIO'S SERMON…<strong>

_Rain_.

Sometimes used as a metaphor in poetry and cliché romance novels where the couples kiss under the descending water droplets. I sometimes didn't understand why was rain, a beautiful factor of nature, used as a representation of sadness and depression, confusion and anger.

Well, I do now. I think, anyway.

But, I still wonder. I love rain. It is a mysterious factor of nature. Sometimes when people panic that a hurricane is coming to town, I just sit back and laugh. It is just rain, not lava. But I will never understand the antics of people; I just understand my own thoughts and opinions.

"_Hurricane Omar is approaching the coasts of Northamer, expecting to hit soon at any given moment. We urge you to prepare yourselves for the worst—"_

I turned off the T.V. and stretched, but just before I was going to close my eyes and drift away into peaceful slumber, I heard loud knocking at my front door. I hesitantly stood up from my couch and walked to the front door, and got startled by a sudden lightning, and its faithful companion, the thunder. I looked out of the window and saw the wall of water that came down from the sky sliding against the glass. I made a weak smile and opened the door, and to my surprise, I saw a trembling and weak Tails, dripping wet and mumbling incoherences...

"Tails, it's been quite a long time since we've seen each other!"

I offered my hand to guide him to the bathroom so he could dry himself. But what made me uneasy was the fact that Tails was quiet.

_Too _quiet.

After a few minutes, Tails came out of the bathroom feeling better and warmer. I went to the kitchen and started to prepare hot chocolate for him and me; I saw him walk to my cream-colored couch, and turned on my flat-screen T.V. I often saw him glancing at me with a stare that was almost out of character for Tails, and that made me nervous and sick with worry. To break the awkward tension, I spoke to him from the kitchen.

"So hey, Tails… how are Shadow, Amy and the twins?"

"Good."

His dry response made my heart skip a beat.

"And Knuckles and Rouge?"

"Also good. They may get married."

"Awesome! And… Sonic and Sally?"

"Good too."

His short answers sent shivers down my spine. I walked to him and gave him his mug of hot chocolate and I took a zip of mine and sat down in the couch that opposed the one he was sitting in. He looked at me with the intensity of a thousand suns and it made me shiver to see the two-tailed fox looking at me like if I was the most despised thing in the world.

Out of nowhere, Tails took out a crumbled-up paper that seemed to be well hidden in his tails and tossed it to me. I confusedly opened the paper to see its content…

"_ESPIO THE CHAMELEON – world famous evangelist and also known as "the Miracle Preacher" – will be at Live Waters Church this FRIDAY, SATURDAY & SUNDAY at 7:30pm for miracles, healing and blessings…_

Bring your family and hear the word of God!"

"For how long, Espio?"

I looked at the paper and then at him, confused beyond words at his sudden question.

"Wha—"

"For how long are you going to keep _confusing _people with your _lies…? _Did you know that we left New Horizon Church because of _you? _Because you _refused _to listen and because you began to use God's Word as a way to gain _money_ and _recognition_?_"_

"What the heck do you—"

"Do you really know who Ian is?" he stared at me and his blue eyes seemed to have anger, _frustration_… But his stare… It was as if he wasn't looking at me—but _Someone else…_

"Yes, he is being my teacher and thanks to him—"

"And thanks to him, you've become a money-sucking _monster."_

"Watch your tone, Tai—"

"This… this house! You lived in a normal house, now you live in a _mansion!"_

"I am a son of the King, so I deserve this mansi—"

"You know what you deserve!"

My eyes widened when he shot up from the couch and walked toward me, but for some reason I felt overpowered…

_Vulnerable..._

"You deserve an _explanation._ Ian? Ian was my mother's _best friend, _Espio; even before I was born."

My heart froze.

"He came to our family as a great friend and he was always cheerful and was always there for my mother and me. He saw me grow up. He saw me in diapers, even! I would like to inform you he is actually ageless, so he has been in this earth for _ages, _who knows if _centuries._ He has been destroying families and individuals, making them either recant their faith, making them believe that he is a pastor, a preacher, a counselor, or a faithful Christian. Lies, all _lies!"_

"Tails, _you're _the liar!"

"Let me finish, and shut _up."_

His fiery stare made me freeze, and I reluctantly obeyed.

"He is actually a Satanist, Espio! Open your eyes!"

"No…"

"One day, when I came home from school," Tails' voice shattered, "I saw that _soulless monster… _r… raping my mother. Yes, I saw him. And he threatened me, and in the blink of an eye, he shot her with a gun."

"LIAR, _LEAVE _MY HOUSE, _NOW!"_

My vision was blurry and the adrenalin was pumping, and it made me grab Tails by his arm and open the door violently and kick him outside, not caring about the hurricane that was raging the place.

_BOOM!_

The lights went out and I collapsed to the floor, crying and shivering uncontrollably. It couldn't be.

_No._

_Just… _

_No._

* * *

><p>It was Sunday in Live Waters Church of Mobius and a thousand or more people began to enter to its doors. I wore my favorite black tuxedo with a light purple shirt and a purple—my shade of purple—tie and my leather shoes. After the introduction, prayers and songs, it was my turn to preach. As I began, I began to look for any recognized faces. I didn't see anyone I knew except Ian, as usual. When I finished preaching, many people were saved and healed, but my mind was sometimes caught off guard because of what happened a few days ago with Tails.<p>

But the guilt of what happened didn't leave me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>

"How about we preach together and we split the money in half?" I held his whisper and I looked at him. We were sitting side-by-side as usual.

Ian looked at me and I smiled deviously.

"Of course, my man, let's do it,"

We shook our hands and I walked to the altar and grabbed the microphone after the pastor of the Greener Hills Apostolic Church greeted me with a strong handshake and I smiled friendly.

"God bless the people of Greener Hills!"

A roar of an enthusiastic crowd buzzed against my eardrums.

"We are here to preach about how God will bless us with countless riches!"

Another roar. Man, this was _too _easy for me.

"As the Bible states, if we ask anything to the Father, He will give it to us. It is time to believe that God will give us riches, because if we ask Him for them, He cannot deny it!"

And yet _another _roar made the giant church tremble a bit.

"Now, come and plant a seed of faith! God will multiply what you give! I don't care how much you give; God will multiply that and give you what you deserve! Do you want to receive what God wants for you?"

"AMEN!"

Ian's voice was heard through a microphone. He walked next to me and people applauded and we both smiled.

"Come, give to the Lord what He deserves!"

The thousands of people that were present ran to the altar and gave thousands of dollars, and who knows if millions, and threw the green papers to the altar. As soon as we could blink, the altar was filled with millions of dollars. We bowed down in front of the money and began to pray for it through the microphone and people began to praise God.

But suddenly, I lifted my eyes and saw a small, elderly white rabbit walk bravely to the altar, and she was speaking in tongues. My eyes opened drastically and Ian stared at the rabbit with the most fearful expression I've ever seen him do.

"I come in the name of the King, the Son and the Holy Spirit!"

Everyone immediately silenced, leaving the church in shock.

She walked towards us as snatched the microphones from us and spoke through the microphone.

I didn't know what she was about to say.

But I had the feeling…

That my life was about to change.

And that the reputation that I had gained for so long…

Was about to _fall_.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGARZ<strong>

**Sorry guyz. XD Read and review, please! Oh, and a friend of mine in real life may be reading this, so HAIII WILLIAM! :3 **

**Read and review please! Remember that reviews for me are like chocolate—they drive me crazy!**

**Love & God bless, Nameria**


	5. Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

**Sorry; during the storm, I had no electricity for almost four days! I am SO glad that I have electricity right now! :D The storm left some major damage, but we're alright! :) Thanks for the prayers.**

**Now, on to chapter 4! :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You two should be <em>ashamed!"<em>

She began to speak through the microphone, and the church was dead silent.

"You two are using God's Word, and making a profit out of it! You're tricking millions, and you two know it! Especially _you, _Espio,"

For a moment I thought that my heart stopped beating and that blood stopped circulating through my veins. For a moment I thought I was _dead._

_Because I was._

"You were in God's path and you were good! You were innocent and you knew the Truth of God! What has happened to you? And… _you, _Ian, you _know _you are a Satanist!"

His eyes went wide with fear.

"Espio the Chameleon, you know darn well that God is furious at you two. You cannot mock God! You cannot manipulate God like a puppet! God isn't yours to control! He is Sovereign, and you have forgotten that! Or did you think that God would let this pass?"

I felt like if a hand was placed in my mouth so that I couldn't speak. Ian was frozen, not moving a bit, sweating; breathing heavily and occasionally taking a few steps back. But aside from that, he couldn't move either. My eyes were dilated; my perspiration was increasing, and I began to tremble and fell down to my knees.

"You may have tricked _millions _around the world. But you cannot trick God!"

I began to cry.

"He knows your mind, He knows your thoughts and He knows your intentions! He scans through your entire soul! Espio, what have you done?"

The small, elderly rabbit walked a few steps and began to speak to the audience. Tears began to flow from her fading but fiery red eyes…

"Do not let yourselves be tricked by these two. God, _forgive them_… They have camouflaged themselves so people wouldn't notice their intentions, but you do know, God… You knew all along. Forgive them, Lord, _forgive them_!"

She began to cry and placed a hand on her face. After she finished crying, she turned again to face us.

"You two should repent…"

As she began to say those words, my world began to spin in my head.

"…really ask for forgiveness, because what you have done will have consequences…"

My tears began to stain my cheeks and I began to do something I haven't done in years.

"…even if you escape, you cannot hide from God, Espio!"

I turned invisible.

"Even if you turn invisible, God sees you! _God sees you_!"

I hear people gasp and begin to search for me. But they failed.

Ian drops to his knees and I see him collapse to the floor.

If he's dead, I don't know. If he just fainted, I don't care.

_I just want to get out of here._

"God loves you and He wants you back, Espio! _He wants you back!_"

But I began to run.

No one saw me…

…_Except God_.

* * *

><p>I begin to run like a maniac.<p>

No one saw me.

_What have you done, Espio?_

My vision is blurred, my feet are carrying me like the wind, and I begin to cry uncontrollably again.

_God…_

And now comes the part where I begin to question myself. Do I even say His name out loud? Do I even _dare?_

I keep running; running from the One who is inside me.

_I do not know how I got here._

I don't know how. I don't know how!

But I keep running; running from the One who knows it all.

I take a turn to the right.

But no one saw me.

_I do not know what got into me._

Perhaps the mental image of me gaining money and power the easy way? Perhaps I got _brainwashed _even though I knew what he taught me was wrong? Besides, what does money and power mean now anyway? Their definition I can't decipher.

I don't really care right now.

_But before I even decided to open my eyes… I was too naïve to even notice that the blindfold was still there._

I feel blindfolded.

My eyes were open, but all I could see was darkness. That was it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

All I did was the act of cowards, the act of someone who doesn't want to face realities, consequences, fate…

Run.

I don't know where I'm headed.

I don't know my destination.

But I know my destiny right now.

I know God is watching me right now. Why even bother to run?

It's useless. Pointless!

_Stupid!_

But alas, I keep running from the God that sees everything.

Even if I'm invisible.

I eventually reached an area where I had to travel through trees and foliage. I quickly began to slow down due to the fact that this place was _covered _with trees and branches and it was barely possible to walk fast. I noticed that this little place began to turn into a pathway, and I began to follow it. The sky turned gray, and even if it sounds cliché, it began to rain.

_Heavily._

Remember when I said I loved rain?

I hate it now.

It reminds me of my guilt. It reminds me what pain feels like. Like a bird who always liked to fly and his wings got cut off. I am the little bird. I thought I could soar through the skies easily, but I am just a tiny bird. And now, _I don't have wings._

_But I deserve this._

I deserve everything that is brought upon me.

_I was so good, so innocent… What… What made me even try to outsmart God? _

I don't know. My tears are way too heavy on my eyes right now, and even if it is pouring, I still fill them.

_What got into me? Why did I listen to him?_

As I keep venturing into that pathway, I see the end. A valley with beautiful, long, light-brown grass moves in perfect symphony with the invisible wind.

Invisible, just like I am right now.

But I know He sees me.

I see a huge oak tree in the middle. And when I saw huge, I really mean so. I began to run towards it, but quickly I am interrupted by a flash of a white light.

My body weakens, my eyes lazily close, and I feel dizzy.

But I have a feeling this pain is just about to begin.

_But…_

I deserve this.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Espio."<strong>

My eyes burst open at the sound of the deepest Voice I have ever heard.

Where… where am I?

All I see is white. Nothing but white; no roof, no floor, no walls…

_Just white._

I begin to stand up and stumble a little bit while doing so. I use my left hand to cover my eyes from the brightness of the room.

"**Espio!"**

His voice echoes and sounds like a huge thunder.

I begin to look everywhere for the source of the Voice, but I fail. My legs begin to shake and I fall down to my knees.

"G-God?"

My stomach begins to hurt a lot, and my vision is blurry again with the tears my eyes are unmercifully emitting.

"**What have you done, Espio?"**

I begin to cry uncontrollably. His Voice echoes, making every word penetrate deeply in my brain.

"**Did you forget who I am? Why did you sell my Word, if the price was already paid in the Cross of Calvary?"**

"God, I…"

At loss of words, my sobs become stronger, overpowering my desire to explain everything, although I couldn't explain what got into me in the first place.

"**Do you know how much I love you, Espio? And do you know how much it **_**hurts **_**me to see you walk away from me? Why, did you think that I don't know what's going on in your mind?"**

_What got into me, seriously?_

_I don't know._

_I don't care._

_All I care is that God is talking to me right now…_

_And I don't know how to respond._

"**You cannot mock me, because I know your true intentions, Espio,"**

_I know You are Almighty, and You know everything…_

I place my hands in my head and place myself in fetal position and hear every word He is speaking.

"**You surely know that I know your heart, I know your mind, I know your thoughts; you cannot hide from me."**

_You scan through my entire soul._

_I cannot escape You._

The tears are staining my cheeks, and my whole body is trembling.

All I see is white.

But I hear His voice. I deserve to be here. I deserve everything He is demanding from me.

"**You have tricked thousands. But you **_**cannot **_**trick me,"**

I know, God.

_I thought I knew._

I still question my reasons.

"**You should have listened to my servant, Tails, when he warned you about who Ian was,"**

Tails…

He told me the truth all along.

Oh, how blind I was! How blind!

That son of the devil!

Ian the German shepherd. His name sounds venomous to me right now. I trusted him. I thought I knew who he was. I thought that with him I'd be famous. I thought that we would be like brothers.

But right now… The bare mention of his name brings up pain. Only pain…

_Ugh… I tricked thousands! Maybe millions! I tricked them! Making them think that money would buy their salvation! I was a FOOL! A fool! I made them think that money would buy the Kingdom of God!_

"**But you still followed his corrupt teachings, already knowing he was wrong. I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen."**

"God, I… I am sorry… I am sorry! I-I can't escape You! I'm sorry! I am so stupid, so blind! It was Ian, and it was also me, because I didn't listen! I… I'm… I'm sorry God!"

His tone lowers and softens, but I know He is still mad, and I know that I will face horrendous consequences…

"**I forgive you, Espio, but actions have consequences,"**

"I know God, I-I know…"

"**This is your last chance."**

My heart skipped a beat. I stood up slowly but quickly lost balance.

His words echoed inside of my eardrums.

My last chance.

My last chance to at least _try _to erase my five plus years of treason, tricks, stealing…

How?

_How am I going to do this?_

I close my eyes and everything is white. I then return to the valley I was at first.

Then, realization hit me hard. _Or was it reality? Are they the same thing?_

I…

I will have to speak with the people I tricked…

And tell them that I was wrong.

_Terribly wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>NOW you understand the prologue! XD See? It was worth the wait. :3 <strong>

**Thanks for the support. :) I LOVED writing this chapter! Especially when it was raining outside—somehow rain inspires me. xD The glory is for God. I love You, God, even if the world says You're not real… I believe in You.**

**Amen. Read and review please. When I get reviews I run in hectagonicals. Look at that, I even made up a figure just for you guys. :3 God bless! Nameria**


	6. PLEASE READ!

Hello, guys! I have a few things to explain…

* * *

><p>1. University started for me, and I won't have time to write (unless something for university) and I won't also have time to draw… It's only been two days so far, and I already have to write a two or three page essay on a small portion of lecture, do a music presentation, and read the first chapters of three books, and one of them has 800+ pages. xD; I have to wake up at 6:00am everyday, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays I get home at 6:30pm, to eat quickly and leave for church at 7:00pm. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I will have free time in between the classes, but this time will be used only for studying.<p>

2. I have a _total _and _complete _writer's block. I go in front of the keyboard and begin to write, but nothing good comes out. (At least for Camouflage) But it is for a reason; I had some problems with my personal life that made me go a little down in my emotional side, which could only be expressed in one-shots (Like _MetamorphosIs). _I will put Camouflage on **hold; **I _will _finish this story, no matter what it costs. No matter what happens, I know God will give me the inspiration in the right time.

3. I will be moving soon. Like, in two-three weeks time. It's for the better.

4. Thanks for all the prayers and reviews… But the reviews I'm getting aren't motivating (not all ;]), and I am sorry for saying this. I know the glory is for God, and only for God, but I'd like to hear something more than an over-used "awesome" or "nice chapter." I'd like constructive criticism, something I can improve, ideas, concerns, questions, opinions, cake, whatever. I just want something that motivates me enough (after God ;]) to continue writing and doing what I love. I hope I'm not mean, but you should know everyone likes to hear a great comment with thought put onto it, with constructive criticism and ideas.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your attention! I hope that I can do the next chapter of this story soon.<p>

Love,

Nameria


	7. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**God bless! I have awesome news! Today's my lucky day—no University today! What does this mean? Time to write! If anyone read the note I uploaded, you should know. Camouflage is up and running again, but the progress will be terribly slow. Anyway; time for a new chapter. God bless you guys, and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

I seriously have to fix this. But how?

How can I tell the entire world my mistake and apologize for it?

Hmm… Maybe by television?

Crazy, right?

In a matter of minutes I find myself in front of a sneaky, tuxedoed pig reading a newspaper article. He ignores me like if I was a sack of potatoes lying in the floor. You might find it funny, but it's annoying.

"Sir, can I have a small segment in your show?"

He looked at me like if I was an injured moose walking in the middle of a party.

"Whaddaya mean kid?"

"I just want to apologize to the entire world of a preaching mistake I made, so I see this as a great opportunity."

"No."

My eyes opened widely at his disgusting face, but I tried to keep my cool. But, I found myself slamming my fists against his desk.

"Please, I have to do this! It's a matter of life or death!"

The pig stopped eyeing over his newspaper and gave me a blank stare. He then ran his hand over his face and sighed, and licked his lips. My pleading eyes were tear-filled and my fists were on his desk, and my eyes trailed off to the _Mobius Broadcasting Network _logo on the wall.

"_Kid, _you gotta understand that this is _showbiz_! This ain't a preachin' channel or an apologizing hub."

"And sir, you gotta understand that I need this once in a lifetime opportunity! I only have one chance! Besides, this is the most known news channel in Mobius! That's why I need a segment here!"

I broke down and cried, and the pig sighed yet again.

"Fine, but you only get one shot, kid."

"Thank you."

I bowed my head in respect and walked to the studio. The anchor lady was speaking to the cameras, and I heard her sweet but stern voice. I slowly made my way throughout the studio to see that she was the well-known Melinda the Red Panda with her anchor man, Victor the Panda.

"_On other news, world-famous evangelist Espio the Chameleon was caught off-guard by a small white rabbit named Celia Hare. The latter grabbed his microphone and spoke a message that apparently came from God, and Espio instead of debating with her, he turned invisible and escaped the scene, leaving thousands confused…"_

That was my cue.

I ran into the shot.

"Espio?"

"Yes, it's me, Melinda… Sorry for interrupting, but I have permission to do this. I need to speak to the people…"

She nodded and I continued. My heart began to pound against my chest, and I began to tremble.

"I come to you here by the MBN to say that I'm sorry, Mobius. I have tricked you."

Melinda's eyes widened, and so did Victor's.

"For years I have preached that you have to buy the Kingdom of God, that you will always be blessed with riches and health… I always preached of prosperity, peace for your heart; how God will supply for everything…"

I walked closer to the shot and sighed and began to cry.

This was the moment of truth…

"I was wrong; terribly wrong. You cannot buy the Kingdom of God; in fact, there is nothing to buy in Christianity! Jesus already paid the price for your salvation… I was wrong, and I had an experience with God that changed my life. I have tricked millions, because I firstly tricked myself. I am sorry, SORRY!" I began to cry and cleaned my tears with my hands.

"God is real, brethren. God is love, like I always preached. But there _is _a Hell, and there _is _a Heaven. There _is _punishment for those who sin, but you can change that. If you receive God as your only Savior, your punishment is obsolete, unless you return to your sinful ways. I was wrong, and Celia was right. God is love, but He cannot be mocked… He cannot be fooled with… He is a Holy God, and I was trying to manipulate Him like a puppet. But He is not. He is Sovereign… So this is why I'm sorry…"

I looked down at my feet and then back up.

"…And I'd like to start fresh, from zero."

I smile, feeling that a burden has been removed from my shoulders…

"Thank you for your time. God bless you, and good night."

With that, I walked out from the studio…

Even if I just did what I did, I knew most people wouldn't believe in what I said. But I don't care. I just want to please God...

I walked home that day, but what I saw didn't please me.

I heard whispers…

I heard doors opening and closing…

_What's going on?_

I look to my right and I see people opening their front doors, look at me, and close it again in disgust.

I try to ignore everything and everyone surrounding me, but the feeling of a hundred eyes looking at me with disgust isn't good at all. The guilt begins to come back slowly, creeping up on my back, and entering my brain. My heart began to beat faster than normal and my eyes began to scan every area around me.

Kids were looking at me with tearful eyes; families closed the doors in my face; even the family pets barked or hissed at me. Yes… I deserve this. Every little, single bit of pain and reject.

I deserve this.

Oh, Espio… This is going to be harder than you thought, eh?

* * *

><p>I finally reached my house and quickly got inside. But right before I was going to sit down, I heard loud knocking at my door. I groaned and walked towards it and quickly opened the door. To my surprise, I saw Shadow and Amy, Sonic and Sally, Rouge and Knuckles, and last but not least Tails and Cream.<p>

_Cream has grown up a lot…_

"Hey, Espio," Shadow broke the silence and made his trademark smirk, "can we come inside?"

"Uh, sure…" I moved to the side and everyone entered my house and took their places on the couches. They all looked at me with sincere smiles and expressions, but for some reason it made me feel uneasy. After six years or so, I finally saw their faces. Shadow looked the same, but Amy was now a fully grown 36 year old woman. At least, I think so… She still looks 20. What is my hypothesis? Shadow's ageless thing rubbed off on Amy, making her physical appearance remain the same. Meh, I'm no scientist. I'm just guessing.

Sonic looks older, but I'm not sure of his age. Sally looks about his same age, and her hair is longer and softer than I remember. Rouge has changed her dressing style, being still beautiful but more conservative than before. She still uses her usual make up. Knuckles' dreadlocks (that's what I like to call them) are longer… Tails is older and more robust; Cream has long brown hair and she wears make up. She looks like a decent 19 to 21 year old rabbit.

"So… what brings you guys here?"

"To congratulate you," Sally smiled at me, "it takes nerve to talk like that in the news!"

"Heh… God really helped me. I learned a lesson…"

For the next five minutes, I stood there looking at the floor. I felt horrible; disgusting and terrible. They were looking at me with those sweet smiles… It made me horrible and nauseous. I grabbed a chair from the dinner table and sat down, and sighed heavily. Suddenly, I began to think in a nanosecond.

I betrayed them.

Shadow and Amy… they were always there for me, and I betrayed them.

Tails… he warned me and I ignored him.

Rouge and Knuckles… I saw them walk out of the church that dreaded day.

I broke down and cried like never before.

Shadow and Amy stood up and walked towards me, Amy petting my back and Shadow kneeled in front of me. I cried for what seemed hours… I poured my soul out by my tears. Everyone stood quiet, looking at me. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was comforting.

"Espio, you did the right thing. You already apologized to the entire world!" Shadow placed his hands on my knees and I looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"But the people _hate _me now!"

"What? How come?" Amy walked next to Shadow and got within eye level with me.

"When I walked home, a bunch of—"

_Knock, knock. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Who in the world is it?"

I stood up and cleaned the ever-flowing tears with my left arm and opened the door. I opened my eyes widely as I saw a huge group of people standing in front of me.

I saw fury, rage and coldness in their stares.

When God said to me that acts had consequences…

He was right, like He always is.

I felt a force against my chest and it made me crash down on my bottom. An angry, black and purple echidna walked inside my house.

All of my friends stood up. Amy walked to me and tried to get me to my feet, but I was weakened by the sudden push.

"What do you want with him?" Shadow stood bravely in front of everyone, clenching his fists.

"We want our money back! He doesn't deserve anything; he deserves to be living in the wild with the beasts!"

"He already apologized, people!" Shadow walked a step closer to the echidna.

"Just a sorry isn't enough, bub. Back off, now; let's show this guy what he deserves."

"STOP!" Knuckles suddenly yelled and stood up.

Silence entered the moment, giving me time to stand up with Amy's help.

"What kind of Christians are you, people? Haven't God taught us to forgive and forget? Espio made a mistake; he was brainwashed, can't you understand this?" Knuckled walked in front of the black echidna and stared at him with the most intense glare I have ever seen him do.

"Especially _you_, Damon."

"You know this guy, Knux?" Shadow asked and Knuckles nodded.

"He's my cousin. But anyway, people, you shoul—"

A punch to the face and Knuckles is down on the floor, unconscious.

"LET'S GET ESPIO!"

The mob of people walked inside my house, and they were about to get me.

I deserve this.

I tricked them.

Bring on the pain; I deserve every little bit of it.

This…

This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this chapter. XD It is short and eww-y. But whatever, at least I had time to write. <strong>

**God bless, and please review. **

**Nameria**


	8. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

**I would like to thank Jeremy Lannigan for giving me the tools to write Camouflage again. I cannot thank you enough, and aside from an awesome writer, you're an awesome friend. :) Thanks!**

**Back with Camouflage!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

_Beep._

"_Is… he… going… to… be… okay? oka… ok… o"_

_Beep._

"_He… has… broken… bones…"_

_Beep._

_Beep._

"_His… left… eye… is… swollen… shut…"_

_What's going on?_

_What…? WHAT? Ugh, I want to move! Where… where—wait, I'm in a hospital?_

"Thanks, Silver. We can always count on you."

"No problem, Shadow. Oh, look, he's waking up!"

"Wha… what happened?" I asked as I moved a hand to place it on my forehead, but I was quickly stopped by all the stuff they put on you on hospitals. I _hate _it, by the way.

"Well, people went crazy on you and beat you to a pulp," Shadow said matter-of-factly, "and you have a black eye and a broken arm and minor fractures."

"Charming," I said sarcastically as I sighed heavily, "I must be the most hated man right now."

"Nah, I still love you," Shadow said and we both began to laugh at his comment.

"Where are Amy and the twins?" I asked when I noticed their absence…

"Amy went to buy you some ice cream; the twins are at school, obviously, considering it is Thursday."

"I hate Thursdays."

"Why?" Shadow laughed at my comment.

"I don't know… I've never liked that day."

"Oh," Shadow said and his eyes trailed off to the window.

A few minutes passed, and only silence and the beeping sound those machines made were made.

"Now, what are you going to do?"

His question caught me off guard. I looked to my toes and wiggled them, sighing heavily as a storm of thoughts invaded my brain.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about everything? You know you have to prove that you've changed."

I looked at my toes again and frown, but not too much, because it hurts… I have a black eye, y'know.

"I… I don't know."

"Well, you did say that you were going to start from zero,"

"I know,"

"Then do so!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Shadow… but you're right."

"Just start small. Begin with small steps,"

"Thanks, man," Shadow smiled and so did I. Suddenly our small conversation was interrupted by Amy carrying a big pint of Baskin' Robbins Cookies N' Cream ice cream and three big spoons.

"That… that looks amazing!" I laughed out of joy. Amy giggled; Shadow's eyes went as big as plates, she grabbed a chair, and we began to share the ice cream.

It was oh, so good.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER<strong>

This is it.

This is my chance to change everything.

And I'll be preaching today in New Horizon Church… where everything started.

After all the prayers, hymns, and announcements were made, it was my turn to preach. I knew I was going to get weird looks; heck, I deserve it. But I really want to change, and, like my best friend Shadow said, I have to start with small steps.

Thing is, this step doesn't seem small at all.

In a matter of minutes, I find myself walking up the stairs of the altar, then, grabbing Pastor Vincent's now weak hands, and facing the reduced audience. Many stared at me skeptically, but it's okay. I don't mind.

When I was about to open my mouth to speak, I saw a white dove appear out of nowhere and fly towards me. When I thought He was about to impact me, instead, He went straight into my heart. I looked at my chest and saw that it was emitting light. The sight didn't scare me at all, but it rather makes me feel—

"**I will speak from now on, Espio. You will only say what I tell you to say."**

I nodded inwardly and began to speak to the congregation.

"I come here to you, people of God, to apologize for my ignorant behavior a few years ago. I know that many of you will not trust me anymore, but God has given me something far too valuable for me to waste: a last chance. I don't care if you look at me with skeptical eyes, because I deserve it. But right now all I want is for you to understand that I can't take it anymore… I failed, and the pain is too much carry on my shoulders. My heart has been broken into small pieces, and it was all because of me."

I saw intense glares turn into soft looks as I kept talking.

"I did everything wrong. I tricked you into believing that God can be bought and manipulated like a puppet. Well, no; I was terribly, disgustingly wrong. I blame myself every night for what I did. I know I deserve public humiliation, because you don't play with God. You cannot mock him. And I learned that the hard way when a true servant of God unmasked me in front of millions and told the world what I was doing. As I ran away invisible, I had a true encounter with God."

"God told me how I was wrong, and I was in front of Him. What worried me was that I was in front of a living God, and I didn't know how to respond. His voice… His voice was like a thunder, and it went deeply into my ears, making me hear every word. He gave me just this chance to prove to you that I changed. You cannot buy the kingdom of God. His Son, Jesus Christ, already paid the price when He gave His life as a sacrifice for mankind. People rejected Him, ridiculed Him, and made His body barely recognizable as a human being… But He did it for you and me. But, why, you may ask? Because you are far too valuable; He bought you with His blood, automatically making us His for eternity."

A loud clapping was heard throughout the entire congregation, and I smiled.

For the first time in years…

I was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO<strong>** YEARS LATER**

Right now I'm preaching the right way. All the money I owed was given to charity and churches. I owe a simple car, a simple house, and I have a simple life.

I am still widely recognized, but I'm now humble at heart. I've never done anything like what I did before again. The camouflage I was wearing is now gone; I have no need for hiding now.

I am happy.

Every now and then, I see my friend the Holy Spirit as a dove come to my house, and we talk for hours.

God is using me for healing and miracles, and He also instructs me to talk to people about the Rapture and repentance.

I have a job, and even if I don't have a wife, I know that He will give me one in the right time.

But right now, I have something to do.

It's been a long time since I've seen Vector and Charmy. A long time ago we broke the Chaotix because the job wasn't gaining profit and we seriously needed jobs. After such a long time, we are going to see each other. I was obviously excited—I heard that Vector and Vanilla got married, and that Charmy met a new girl. Heh… I pity the girl that marries Charmy.

I seriously do.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Oh, ESPIOOOO_OOOOOOOOOO_!"

"Charmy, you are SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD, grow up!"

"But—"

"JUST GROW UP!"

"But—"

"WHAT?"

"Just growing up because you say so is physically impossi—"

"CHARMY!"

"WHAT!"

"I meant as in GROW UP MENTALLY!"

"So, you want my brain to grow up? You want me to have a giant head? THAT'S SO COOL! I can be like Megamind!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious?"

Heh…

Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I'm pleased with it! A few chapters more and I'm done with this story.<strong>

**To God be all the glory.**

**Love, Nameria**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello guys! I am sorry for the complete lack of updates. I have been extremely busy with university… But I decided to end this story here with this chapter. It was a short story, but I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I did writing this. Special thanks to Jeremy Lannigan for helping me with the idea for this chapter! It will be short, by the way… I don't have much time to write nowadays. **

* * *

><p>"Come on in!" I chuckled to welcome the bickering duo standing at the door. Vector and Charmy stepped in with huge smiling faces.<p>

"Espio!" they both screamed my name in unison and a group hug occurred between us three.

I signaled them to sit down in the living room couches and we began to talk about how life has been for us three in the past years. I noticed that Vector was an all grown up man, with toned muscles and a little bit taller than I remembered, but he still had his trademark smirk and eyes. Charmy was an average 17 year old boy; his wings were bigger, so he still was able to fly. What didn't change about him was his hyperactive personality, but his voice was now an octave lower than when I last saw him.

After talking and joking around for a while, Vector's expression turned serious.

"Listen, uh, Espio," Vector asked nervously, his mouth twitching and his fist tightening, "what happened with you a few years ago?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to avoid understanding the question.

"I mean, you were a great preacher, or so I was told, but then an angry mob attacked you. Why?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"I met this guy called Ian. He began to teach me the Scripture, but the wrong way. I began to take advantage of the people who heard me, and began to practically sell the Gospel. Then, God used an elderly rabbit to snap me back to reality. I apologized to the audience, but at first, people didn't believe me. But now they do, thankfully."

"So, you went through a lot."

I looked up to Charmy and noticed that he was being serious for the first time in his life.

"Yeah, you could say so."

"I'm sorry to hear that, bro." Vector looked at me compassionately and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But, I have a gift for you guys."

They both lifted their eyes and looked at me.

I began to talk about God and my experience, including Shadow's experience. Then, I began to talk to them about salvation. They heard me intently and their eyes began to get cloudy with tears. After a while, they gave their hearts to the Lord.

"Whoa! I feel awesome, man!" Vector cheered gratefully. "Wait until I tell Vanilla!"

"Yeah, I feel awesome too!" Charmy stood up and smiled from ear to ear. Antenna to antenna? What… Whatever!

"Let's go grab some ice cream and celebrate!"

I smiled and we grabbed our belongings and walked cheerfully to my car.

* * *

><p>We went to Baskin Robbins that night. Charmy asked for a chocolate chip sundae; Vector asked for a Neapolitan ice cream; I asked for cookies n' cream, my favorite.<p>

When we sat down to enjoy the creamy feast, I glanced to the left and I saw a familiar figure. My heart beat increased, my pupils dilated, and my blood pressure raised.

"What's wrong man?"

"Espio? Oh, ESPIOOOO!"

I heard them distantly as echoes.

_No, No, NO!_

Ian.

He glanced at me and his expression changed completely. He stood up and quickly tried to walk away, but my impulses made me follow him.

"ESPIO!"

I began to chase him, and his pace got faster and faster. I began to run after him.

"STOP, IAN!"

He took a sharp right into a dark valley, and I followed. He soon discovered it had a wall.

"L-look, man, I don't mean any trouble!"

I began to catch my breath.

"I… I just wanted to say that…"

His eyes were as big as plates right now.

"…I forgive you, Ian."

"Wha…?"

"I want you to come to Christ. Stop destroying people's lives… what do you gain with that?"

He remained silent and a small smirk appeared in his muzzle.

"But, I love what I do, mate."

I frowned and rested my hand on the wall next to me and sighed.

"It is way too fun being evil."

"Ian, but you know it's wrong. You know it!"

His eyes were unreadable...

"I won't be the bad guy that turns good in the end."

My anger began to grow.

"It's not my style."

I began to walk away and silently prayed that he would have a true encounter with God one day… If I can't do the job, God certainly will.

I turned back and screamed one last phrase…

"But, God still loves you, Ian!"

I returned back to Baskin Robbins and saw Vector and Charmy waiting for me at the entrance.

"What was that about?"

I looked up at Charmy and sighed.

"Some people never change, right?"

"You could say that."

"I am glad I did. That's all."

We began to walk out of Baskin Robbins. My mind was clouded and my thoughts were stirred. But a loud _BANG_ woke me up. We began to search from where the sound came from, and we began to run. A few minutes later, I looked at my right and saw Ian on the floor.

_Thump-thump… thump-thump._

Everything was like a slow motion scene.

I ran up to him, but I felt myself too slow, even if I was running at lightning speed.

I saw a pool of blood; I heard coughing and groaning.

My heart froze.

"IAN! What have you done!"

We began to approach the dying male, and I took him in my arms, our eyes met, and I broke down. My eyes trailed down to his torso, and I saw a bullet mark and a huge stream of blood coming out of it. After a further scan of his body, I saw that he had a gun on his hand.

"Y'know, mate… What you said… _argh… _was true."

"Please, you still have time to repent, Ian. Please, please…"

"I… I, _ugh, _don't deserve to live… anymore... I've done… too much harm…"

"You still have time, Ian. Please, listen to me!"

Ian coughed and looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Do you want to spend eternity in Heaven?"

"That… _cough… _would be nice. You're… you're right."

"Then, repeat after me… Jesus Christ, forgive me. For all my life I have been against You, but now I want to be with You. Forgive me; clean me from my sins. Write my name in the Book of Life, and let me be with You for eternity. I pray in the name of Jesus, Amen."

Ian repeated every word, and his face relaxed.

"I… I see… I see a light, Espio."

My tears were overwhelming.

"I feel peace."

I smiled and placed my forehead on his.

Suddenly, his body tensed…

I knew he was gone…

But I knew he was happy now, and that he was on his way to Heaven.

* * *

><p>Since that day, my life changed even more.<p>

Vector, Charmy and I are getting closer than before. Shadow, Amy, the twins and I are the best of friends. But my bond with Shadow has never been stronger. Sonic and Sally are also great supporters for me. And, last but not least, my good Friend, the Holy Spirit, pays me a visit every day, and we talk for hours. He tells me that Ian is happy.

The wonders of God never cease to amaze me.

He is everything for me.

I know that I still have much to give.

I know I still have a life ahead of me.

Well… This has been the story of my life. No longer do I need to run away invisible. I do not need to camouflage in the shadows because I knew I was wrong.

I am now free.

This is the end of this chapter in the book of my life…

_Time to turn the page._

* * *

><p><strong>Ian died. D: But just for this story. XD At least he got saved! :3<strong>

**Thank you for the support with this story. I hope Camouflage and Redemption have been of a great blessing for you guys.**

**God bless you all.**

**NAMERIA**


End file.
